


Conditioned

by Listen_Chuckles



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Conditioning, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds an article on the internet about Conditioning, he decides to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I like the concept, some people may not agree with it. 
> 
> Reviews are more than welcome :')

Ian was intrigued. 

He'd read something on the internet, he had no clue how he'd come across it but there it was. He had never taken any notice of psychology but this, this was something special. Maybe he could try this. But how? Apparently it needs to happen twenty one times successively in order for it to start to work. That was easy, especially with Mickey involved. A wolfish grin spread across his face.

* * *

Ians hands gripped Mickeys hips, fingertips pressing down hard, flexing every so often. Mickeys back arched pressing Ian further inside making him groan and pant, their thighs pressing together with the movement. Ians right hand started to roam then; tracing the pale skin on the older boys back, it moved up pressed against his spine up past his rippling shoulder blades up to his neck, he had it, that was it. Mickeys movements started to become uncontrollably, disobedient noises flying past his lips when he tried to keep them contained, he tightened around Ian. 

Now.

Ian's hand found the back of Mickeys neck and he pushed on one spot right in the centre with his thumb, stroking it through Mickeys orgasm and gripping through his own. 

He smiled to himself, 

“One,” he sighed. It's not as if the other boy would hear, he couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood pumping, heart racing and breathe rattling. Ian moved for where he lay half on top of Mickey rolling over, he reached over to where Mickey still hadn't moved and pushed gently on that same spot on the back of his neck. Mickey shuddered. 

It was working already.

 

* * * 

 

Mickey huffed, his chest heaved, his hips thrusted forward pushing himself into Ians hand, he felt like he was going to collapse any second his knees like elastic bands, it was his neck that gave up first he slumped forward onto Ians shoulder, Ians free arm instantly around his back his hand moving up to his neck; why did he keep doing that? Right now, who the fuck cared, that thumb was pressing insistently at that spot and Mickey let go, his inhibitions leaving along with his composure, his hands gripped at Ians waist, nails probably leaving crescent moons shape indents in his skin and creasing his shirt. 

“Eight.” Ian mouthed, dropping a kiss on Mickeys neck behind his ear keeping hold of him while he regained his focus.

* * *

“Shit Mick, what got you all worked up?” 

“I had an itchy neck.”

“Do you make a habit of getting so horny when you have an itchy neck?”  
“No, it's being so fucking weird right now.”

“Your neck?”

“Yeah, I swear it gets more sensitive by the day and I don't know why.” Mickeys voice was a growl and he never once stopped from his task of pulling Ians clothes off, he wasn't being gentle about it.

“Huh, I don't know, man, sounds weird.” Mickey just grunted in response and carried on pulling.

“Come on, Gallagher, help me out here.” 

“Jesus, chill out Mickey.” Ian was finding it difficult to keep a straight face and it didn't help that he went red at the slightest hint of wanting to laugh. It actually worked, and after this last time, it would be in full effect. He yanked off his remaining clothes not bothering that Mickey was practically still fully dressed forcing Ian to where he wanted him.

Mickey was beyond frustrated, out of his mind, but he waited, held out with all he had all the while having no idea what for. He was in complete sensory overload and Gallagher chose right this moment to take his sweet time about it. Not amusing. He felt it then, that hand trailing up to find his neck, taking time to work it's way around his back first mapping it out like it didn't already know its way around, it made him shiver his muscles rippling before everything was tense. A thumb pressed down on his neck just underneath his hair and Mickey couldn't see anything but white. 

“Twenty one.” Ian mumbled collapsing at his side a lopsided grin contorting his face. Mickey could have swore he had something to scold Ian about but he had to concentrate on breathing, if he didn't he might stop.

* * *

“Mickey.” Mandy knocked on the door,

“Mickey, you awake?” No answer. She barged in regardless finding Mickey sprawled out like he always did when he was fast asleep, he snored lightly fingers twitching a little. 

“Mickey,” she spoke again, voiced raised slightly, still no sign of life. She did what she always did; gripped hold of the back of his neck. Mickeys eyes snapped open and squeezed shut again, his back arched and his groan was unmistakeable for what had just happened.

Mandy let go, her eyes wide. 

“What... The fuck... Was that?” The words got louder with each pause, the look on her face was positively disgusted.

“The fuck you doing in here anyway? Fuck off!” Mickey shouted back, she was out the dorr before he could get up. He ran round the room finding new underwear and throwing on a shirt, Gallagher was a dead man.

 

* * *

“What the fuck did you do, Gallagher,” Ian barely had a chance to get in the room before Mickey was ambushing him.  
“What are you talking about?” 

“My neck. What did you do, you've been touching it constantly recently.”

“How could I have done it? What, you think I trained you or something? It doesn't exist, Mickey.”

“Bullshit, you've gone red.” Ian smirked at him, and walked out of the room finding the laptop that was laying around somewhere, pulling up a page and letting Mickey read it. Mickeys eyes got wide, and wider as he read it, his mouth dropping open.

“So, i'm a fucking dog now?” He glared.

“No, I just wanted to see if it worked, I guess it does. How did you figure it out?” 

“Mandy. She grabbed my while I was asleep, I-” Ian was already laughing hysterically at the blush on Mickeys face. “Fuck you, Gallagher, it ain't funny.”

“Like fuck it ain't,” Ian laughed grabbing his neck and pulling him close.


End file.
